villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellie
Ellie is the protagonist villain from the OneHundredYardStare Slender/ARG series. She is eventually revealed to be the main antagonist. Summary Background Ellie had been infected with Slender-Sickness for a long time prior to the events of OneHundredYardStare. Initially, Ellie and her friend, Chris, would film mediocre video projects in the woods near their house. Eventually, they were stalked by the Slender Man, eventually leading to the two of them hiding out in her cabin from him. Eventually, Chris turns violent and seemingly dies immediately afterwards. Story At the start of the series, Ellie infected her friends, Avery and Macy, at the start of the series. Its later implicated that this was purposely done. Afterwards, Ellie demands that Macy and Avery record everything they do. Throughout the following series of events, Ellie laughs at the psychological torture the girls go through afterwards. Once the Anti-Body explains how he wants to stop the spread of the infection, he confronts Ellie for purposely posting the videos on YouTube. Ellie explains why she posted the videos to the viewers in Eighteen, before psychotically laughing toward the camera and apologizing in a distorted voice. Some while later, Ellie abandons the group and runs off into the woods, where she camps out and documents herself for a short while. The Anti-Body confronts her and tries to get her to come back with the rest of the group. He then mentions her boyfriend, Chris, and how he is dead "even if his body is still alive." Ellie calmly replies that he isn't. The Anti-Body giver her a gun to protect herself. Afterwards, Ellie becomes overwhelmingly hysterical and contemplates suicide. She then kills the Anti-Body when the Slender Man shows up, and proceeds to run out into the woods. Bowie chases after Ellie wanting to help her. They are teleported to an open field within the woods where Ellie holds a gun to her head. Bowie tries to calm her down, only to be shot in the chest. As Ellie admits that she wouldn't have killed herself, Bowie comes to the realization that she's been helping the Slender Man. While it seems Ellie has won, Bowie grabs the camera and states, "Not today, bitch!" A gunshot is heard. Whether or not this was Ellie dying is unknown. Thirty Seven implicates that Ellie is still alive, when her laugh is heard at the end of the video. Notes * It's highly probable that Ellie is the true Proxy in this story. * She bears strong similarities with Alex Kralie. ** Both are helping the Slender Man (whether it be indirectly or directly) ** Both seek to murder their friends for what they think is the "greater good." ** Both cause the death of a loved one. ** Both wear glasses. ** Both kill the major protagonist with a gun. Videos Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villainesses Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Singing Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Friend of the hero Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Sadists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Humans Category:Stalkers Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Spree-Killers Category:Outright Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Teleporters Category:Serial Killers Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed